The invention relates to a mirror, in particular an adaptive mirror as a laser beam guidance component, having a housing which is assigned a mirror element, the mirror element possibly being designed to be deformable.
Game of this type are known and can be obtained in an extremely wide range of forms and designs on the market. They are used substantially as laser beam guidance components for deflecting laser light. In this case, round mirrors are known on the market and likewise can be designed to be deformable in order to perform adjustment of the laser beam.
The disadvantage here is that exact adjustment of different wavefronts and divergences between incident and reflective laser light is carried out only inadequately by a curving of round mirrors.
If a round mirror is deformed, then its mirror surface is curved outward or inward in sections.
Differences in the wavefront cannot be adjusted exactly, nor divergences compensated for, in this way. This leads in particular to changes in the focal point and to undesired changes in the laser beam, in particular its wavefront.
The present invention is based on the object of providing a mirror, in particular an adaptive mirror of the type mentioned at the beginning, which eliminates the aforementioned disadvantages and with which, in a simple and effective manner, divergences between incident and emergent laser light on a mirror surface, in particular on a mirror element, can be adjusted, the intention also being to exert an influence on the appropriate wavefronts.